


Friends?

by MoonAngel9



Series: Buffy and Vegeta crossovers [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Banter, Community: crossovers100, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Vegeta tries to do something for a "friend" there's usually a motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I do this for fun, not for profit.
> 
> Written for the crossovers100 community. Based on prompt #21: Friends.

**Friends?**

  
“So, are you planning on watching everyone spar or are you just waiting for Goku to go?” Buffy asked as she sat on the ground next to Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta scowled at the blonde. He didn’t know if this was part of her new plan to drive him crazy, but he had a feeling that it might work if he didn’t keep it in check. “To answer your question, I was only planning to spar with Kakarot, but he placed ridiculous rules upon our match.”   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him. She took a long sip on the soda she had. She watched Yamcha and Krillin go at it for a second before she sighed and said, “At least you’re allowed to spar.”   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “Why did Kakarot forbid you from sparring?”   
  
She swirled her can around and took a sip before she set it down. “Apparently, I’m too much of a distraction for everyone except Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and, for some strange reason, you; and since I don’t actively power up, it wouldn’t be fair to those who aren’t allowed to.” When she saw that Vegeta was staring at her, she exclaimed, “Well, don’t look at me like I’m a freak!”   
  
Vegeta chuckled and said, “Calm down, woman. When everyone is finished play fighting, you and I will fight.”   
  
Buffy grinned. “Are you sure you’ll be up to it after sparring with Goku?”   
  
It was Vegeta’s turn to roll his eyes at her. “With the ridiculous rules Kakarot came up with, I’ll be barely warmed up.”   
  
“We won’t be attempting to beat each other bloody, will we? I only ask because we’re being friendly to each other, for once.”   
  
Vegeta cracked his knuckles. “So, first blood then? Depending how quick you are, this could either be a fast or interesting fight.”   
  
“I think you will be pleasantly surprised.” She stood up from her spot and gave him a small salute. “See ya when every one else is done.” She smiled as he rose up and headed over to Goku to hurry things along. She headed inside to get changed into her gear. Part of her was unsure why she wanted to spar with Vegeta, but the other part was excited for a challenge. She quickly changed into an over-sized t-shirt and linen pants. By the time she had returned outside, Goku and Vegeta were going at it.   
  
At first, Goku had the upper hand, using sweeping attacks and pulling punches, and then Vegeta turned the tables with a well-placed punch to the solar plexus. When Goku bent over, Vegeta hit him hard with an elbow to the back, sending the taller man to the ground.   
  
“Ah, come on, Vegeta! That wasn’t fair!”   
  
Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. “It’s not my fault you telegraphed that opening. You would think you would have learned something by now.”   
  
Goku sat up. “And you would think you would know when something is supposed to be for fun.”   
  
Vegeta turned to Buffy and crooked a finger in her direction. “Your turn, Blondie,” he said.   
  
Goku turned to Buffy and asked, “Are you sure you want to go against him?”   
  
Buffy nodded. “We worked this out earlier. I’ll be fine.” She took a deep breath and shifted into her fighting stance. They were only going until first blood, and she trusted Vegeta, to a point.   
  
Goku stood between them and dropped his hand to signal the start of the round. The two fighters stood still for a moment, and then they seemed to move in accord with one another. Vegeta would attack forward and Buffy would dodge to the side. For several minutes they bobbed and weaved around each other before returning to their original positions.   
  
“I take it you’re sensing my ki to dodge my attacks?” Vegeta asked, trying to find a weakness.   
  
“No, I can almost see your movements before they happen, but I know your sensing my ki to see if I’m going to attack,” Buffy said, right before she dodged what would have been a right hook to her jaw. “Also, trying to distract me by talking won’t work.”   
  
In one fluid movement, Buffy suppressed her ki and managed to get behind Vegeta. She tapped him on the shoulder before returning to her previous spot in front of him. She completed a sweeping kick then jumped out of the way of his attack. His fist came to a stop where her face had been moments ago. She managed to spin around him again, this time cuffing him on the back of the head. As he turned around, she let her right fist fly and barely managed to hit his face.   
  
He growled at her and she just laughed at him.   
  
She put a little space between them and quickly raised her ki. She felt a burst of speed and tackled him to the ground. Vegeta aimed a wild kick to her side, but she managed to dodge it by rolling off him. She quickly gained her feet, only to have Vegeta kick them out from her. The fall momentarily knocked the breath out of her. Vegeta leaned over and aimed a punch straight at her face. She barely dodged it and managed to shove him off her.   
  
“Wanna see a new trick I learned?” Buffy taunted as she gathered energy in her palm. She saw the panic leap into Vegeta’s eyes and knew she had finally caught him off guard. She let the energy dissipate as she leapt off the ground and punched him squarely in the face. She pulled away her fist and saw the blood on it. She looked at his face and saw that she had split his lip.   
  
Vegeta licked at his lip and gave a small grimace when he tasted blood. He had been hoping she had grazed her knuckles on something else and that he had won. He looked at her and asked, “Well, what should your prize be?”   
  
Buffy was confused. “Prize? What prize? I thought this was just supposed to be for fun?”   
  
He grinned at her. “I hope you don’t mind if I claim one for myself then.” He leaned in so he was only a hairsbreadth away from her. “I do have my pride after all.” He closed the space between them and roughly kissed her, grabbing her waist to hold her in place until he was done. When he pulled away, both he and Buffy were breathless.   
  
As she was coming out of her daze, she heard Bulma yelling. “Vegeta, what the hell was that for?!”   
  


Buffy turned to Vegeta and watched him smirk at Bulma before he answered. “You’re always after me to adopt some Earth customs. You were the one who told me it was acceptable to kiss friends.”


End file.
